


A Kind of Magic

by KeBonita



Series: A Kind of Magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeBonita/pseuds/KeBonita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyra Gray knew of her dad, but never actually knew the man who was half of her own genetics. She knew he was a wizard, but not what kind of flowers he liked. She knew that, like her, he had grey blue eyes that popped against her dark skin, but not if they looked like a thunderstorm when he was angry or sad, like hers. She knew that he left her, and at the time, her pregnant mother, but never why. </p><p>But she wanted to. She desperately wanted to meet her father. And what Lyra wants, she damn well gets. </p><p>But not in the way she was expecting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kind of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Rewrite of the original series.

_September 1st, 1993. 7 AM._  

The alarm of the day blares through the flat, waking up those sleeping with a start. The teens on the bed throw the sheets off lazily, groaning and moaning to get up.

“Morning ladies! Time to get up!” Says Miranda, Lyra’s amazing and resilient mother, opening the dark curtains and revealing a bleak sunshine. Miranda had her thick, curly brown hair in an intricate braid low to her back, and was ready to face the day. She had probably gotten up much earlier than them at this point.

Lyra rubs her eyes, and accidentally backhands her best friend, Jemma Cochrane, in the face. Jemma and her siblings usually spend the night, since they celebrate Lyra’s birthday on the day as often as possible, and it was faster to get to Kings Cross anyway.

“Ow.” She says, rubbing at her own face.

“Sorry Jem.” She mutters as she rolls out of bed. The other teen gets out of bed as well, and the two go to the shared, and currently unoccupied bathroom to brush their teeth. At this point, they had about two hours to get ready to go to Kings Cross Station, and they were determined to be ready to start their fifth year on a good foot.

“Gods, Lee, I’m jealous. You can wake up with your hair all ready to go, meanwhile I actually have to style this mess.” Says Jem, pulling her hair back into two knots on the side of her head. Lyra shrugs and puts her ridiculously curly hair into a high ponytail with a scrunchie. The two girls were complete opposites, physically, with one having long, curly brown hair and soft grey eyes, and the other with fair features and deep brown eyes.

There’s a knock on the door, and Lyra opens the door to reveal her little sister, Carina. The 11 year old looked just like her sister, save for brown eyes instead Lyra’s grey ones.

“Lila, I need to pee.” She says, yawning. 

“We’re done here anyway.” Says Lyra, and the two walk out of the bathroom and back to Lyra’s room.

Lyra changes into a pair of high waisted jeans with suspenders, a white off the shoulder crop top, and a pair of black ballet flats, while Jemma changes into a striped t shirt, and jeans, all borrowed from her best friend. She doesn’t have much muggle clothing, but she does have a best friend who knows all about muggle fashion.

“You ready to go back to Hogwarts?” Asks Jemma, fixing her eyeshadow in the mirror. She’s been experimenting with muggle makeup too.

Jemma and Lyra have been best friends since we were 5, when my mother used to babysit for all the people who worked at the ministry. Jemma’s parents, at first, didn’t want my mother to take care of her, since my mother was a muggleborn. But eventually, they conceded because apparently Jemma was a nightmare to take care of. That’s when Lyra came up with her nickname, Jinx, because she was a jinx to those around her. She has two siblings, Alexandros, and Julienne, with Julie being the same age as her sister. Jemma’s mother Lenore was the kid sister of Lucius Malfoy, and was married to a wizard from Scotland, who was from a respectable pureblood family.

“Am I ever. For our first Hogsmeade trip, Ced wants to take me to Madame Puddifoot's. And he says he’s got my birthday present waiting for me with him when I get to Kings Cross.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet.” She says.

“Lyra, Jemma, kitchen please!” Yells Lyra’s mum from the ground floor. Lyra walks out to the balcony to look down at her mother.

“On our way!”

Jemma and Lyra all but race downstairs only to find Alex and Remus Lupin sitting at the table, sipping on some tea.

Remus Lupin was an old family friend of the Grays, and had spent the night with them since he was going to spend his year at Hogwarts as the new professor of the defense against the dark arts. Along with being an old family friend, he was also Carina’s godfather, and was with them as often as he could.

“Lyra, Jemma, good morning.” He says, lifting his cup of tea to them.

“Good, you’re just in time to help me make breakfast.” Smiles Lyra’s mum sweetly, pulling out some bacon and eggs from the fridge.

“Bacon!”

“Bacon!” Yells Lyra, and Jemma whoops, having won. Lyra groans as she grabs the carton of eggs from her mother's hand, and gets the pan out to make the variety of eggs.

Within ten minutes, there’s a bustle of energy coming from the kitchen and the two other girls make their way downstairs to the kitchen with everyone else.

“Well good morning to you two ladies.” Says Miranda, putting down plates full of bacon, eggs, and french toast for the young witches. It was to be their first year at Hogwarts, and both the Gray and the Cochrane households were excited to see where the two would end up. With Alex and Jemma both in Slytherin, it was likely that Julie would also end up in that house- but she could end up anywhere, really. Just like Carina, Lyra’s sister, could end up anywhere.

“As long as you don’t end up in Ravenclaw, you’ll be fine.” Says Lyra, trying to ease her sister’s nerves.

“Seconded.” Says Jemma, pointing her fork at her own sister.

“Now now kids, what’s so bad about Ravenclaw?” Asks Remus, digging into his french toast.

“It’s not the house itself, it’s certain people in it.” I say, grimacing.

“I had a boyfriend who was in Ravenclaw. Good fellow, passed away during the war, however. Died a hero.” Says Miranda, putting her fork down. Remus nods in remembrance.

“Daniel, a good fellow. A bit odd, but kind hearted.”

“Mum, you don’t understand. There’s this group of girls who I swear are pure evil-”

“That’s what they said about the Slytherins, in my day. Not all of them were, though.” She says, and Lyra sighs.

“I meant evil in the sense of they’re terrible people, not that they’re death eaters.” She says, getting up from her seat.

“I’m going to finish up packing and getting ready, mum.”

“I’ve got to get the van ready as well.” Says Miranda, grabbing both their plates and taking them to the sink. Jemma follows after Lyra, after putting her plate in the sink. Miranda snaps her fingers, and the dishes start cleaning themselves. Remus gets up as well, putting his plate in the pile and heading upstairs as well to retrieve his items.  

All our last minute packing gets done quickly, and Jemma and I go to the pet room, where our owls and cats are currently residing. My mums cat, bear, was lounging in the sun, while her kittens were running everywhere, playing with each other. We didn’t know Bear was pregnant until she gave birth under the couch, and we had to force her to move the kittens upstairs to her playroom. The owls were also up there, sleeping soundly in their ope cages. Jemma and I get out owls, Cinnamon and Nutmeg, into their travel cases, and collect the girls’ kittens. Alex’s cat is already with him, since he’s so close his cat. The two always sleep in his room together.

“Trunks everybody, I want to see your trunks now.” Yells my mum from the balcony. We put the crates down and go to my room, dragging out trunks to the balcony. My mother magics them downstairs, and out into the garage, fitting them in the van.

“Come on now kids, Remus, time to get going.” She says, and we all pile in.

The drive is an hour and so long, so by the time we get there, we have all but five minutes to get on the train and settle in. We lose Remus on our way in, along with the rest of our siblings. However, we run into Angelina, who takes us to meet with the rest of our group.

“Lyra, good to see ya! Happy birthday, my dearest friend!” He says, just about tackling me.

“That was yesterday, Fred. Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten for the fifth year in a row.” Jokes Lyra, and he laughs.

“Oh please, don’t be daft, Daphne.” He laughs, saying her middle name. She pretends to punch his shoulder, and the seven of them get comfortable in the compartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!! I'd love suggestions on how to make this story better!


End file.
